Broken hearts
by cuutiepai
Summary: Kim crawford was a normal 16 years old girl who just transferred schools, because of her broken heart, she promised herself to never love again, but what happenes when she meets the bad ass, who reminds her of her ex-boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

Broken hearts

**First of all I want to say that this i my first Kickin' it fanfiction. I don't know if this story will be so long, but I'll try to make it really dramatic and romantic.**

**Disclamer: I do not own kickin' it I just own the story line/plot and the OC'S.**

_**Kim's POV.**_

I was on my way home when my phone rang. I looked at the ID and saw it was my boyfriend Broody, I smiled and answered. ''hey, who is it?'' I said pretending that I didn't know who called. ''Hey babe, it's Broody'' He said that made me giggle. ''I just wanted to tell you that I can't make it tomorrow night, My family needs me'' he said, it made me alittle sad, but I understood and nodded, but then I realize that he can't see me nod. ''I understand'' I said. ''But I'll call you soon and we'll have a date real soon'' he said and laughed. ''okey.'' I said, but still alittle sad. ''I gotta go, bye babe'' he said, him calling me babe made me blush alittle. ''I love you'' he said ''love you too'' I said. I took my phone and put it in my pocket. I opened the door. I heard someone in the kitchen. ''I'm home'' I said and immediately got a reply. ''Welcome home, princess'' My dad said, I hated that people call me, Kimmy, Kimberly or other girly names, but I allowed Broody and my parents to call me that. ''hey dad, what are you making?'' I asked him. ''I'm just making something to your mother, I'll suprise her, because it's been 20 years now'' he said and I nodded and went up to my room. I look at my clock and it was just 23:16. I took my conputer and logged on facebook, but nothing was interesting, then I went on youtube and heard some music. I took on let her go by the passengers and went to my bed and laid down and slowly faded to dreamland.

_''Broody why are you doing this to me?'' I said and cried. ''it's not what it looked like, I promise!'' he said and held my hand. I took back my hand and slapped him. ''we're over!'' I said and ran away. ''wait, babe, just let me explain!'' he said, but I didn't stop. I stopped under a tree and began to cry really loud. ''Kimmy'' I heard someone say and turned around to see Broody stand there with consern. ''go away!'' I said to him, but he just stood there and smiled evilly. ''I cheated on you, you thought I loved you? I just played with you!'' he said _''BROODY!'' I screamed as I realized it was only a dream. ''Broody wouldn't do that to me would he ?'' I whispered and shook my head. ''nah!'' I said and woke up. Then I remembered that our date was cancelled, so I decided to go to the club with my girlfriends. I called them and they said yes. ''DAD?!'' I yelled. ''yes, princess?'' he asked alittle tired. ''I'm going out with grace and the other girls later.'' I said and he nodded and smiled. I went down to take my breakfast and there it stood my favorite breakfast meal. ''PANCAKES!'' I screamed. I ran to the kitchen and ate all the pancakes. ''thanks mom!'' I said and hugged her. I lookedd at the clock and it was just 12 in the morning, so I watched TV after 2 hours I realize the clock was much and I ran up to my room and found a really cute dress. I took it on and took on some makeup and smiled when I was done. I heard a doorbell ring and I knew it was Grace. ''I'll open!'' I yelled as my dad was on his way to open the door. ''Hey Grace.'' I said while opening the door. ''hey, girl!'' she said. ''nice dress'' she said and smiled. ''I'll be going now!'' I said and my dad smiled. ''so your date was cancelled?'' she asked as she smiled alittle. ''yeah... It sucks'' I said and faking crying. Finally we arrived at the club and saw the other girls. But then I saw something that I really didn't want to see. ''B...B'' I couldn't say it. ''Kim, what's wrong?'' Grace asked, but I just pointed at them. ''my dream...was true!'' I said as my tears escaped my eyes. Grace was really shocked too. I went over to them and looked at them. When He noticed me he pushed the other girl away and smiled. ''Broody, what are you doing?'' I asked. ''who is this little bitch?'' the girl asked him. ''Donna this is Kim, kim this is...Donna'' he said and smiled. ''ahh, so she's the girl you said you were going to break up tomorrow'' she said and smirked. ''kim, I'm sorry... I would never do it!'' he said, but I didn't trust him, he broke my heart to pieces and it hurted. ''Broody...it's over.'' I said and tured around, but then I felt a strong arm hold my wrist. ''Just let me explain!'' he said. I shook my head and took back my hand. I walked out of the club and Grace embraced me. ''It's going to me okey'' she said, but that wasn't true, by heart was broken and it hurts. ''Grace... I'll never fall in love again!'' I said and cried.

**Well that was my first chapter and this was just about Kim abd her (ex)boyfriend. Please rewiev and I'll update soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own kickin it

Kim didn't want to live in New

York more. She went to her parents and asked to move away from here. "Mom. I wanna move!" She said and made a sad look. " wow that makes everything so much easier!" She said and jumped of happiness. "Mom?" She said looking confused. "Yeah I got a job at seaford, California." Her mom said and smiled. "What's going on?" Her dad asked. The same time grace came in to. (Grace's parents died in a car accident so she lives at Kim's house) "we're moving to California!" Her mom said and jumped up and down. "Girls go and pack we'll leave immediately" her dad said And went to his room and pack. "Let's go!" Kim said and ran upstairs to her and grace's room "are you excited?" Grace asked. "Nah, just wanted to get outta here." Kim said and smiled childishly. "Let's go, I'm finished" grace said and smiled. "I'm almost finished just this again." Kim said and took out her lucky t-shirt. "Let's go!" Kim said and ran out of her room and straight to the car. "Let's get going shall we ?" Mom said and smiled at them, they nodded. After 5 hours they were at seaford, after 10 minutes they unpacked their things and investigated the house. "This house is really big!" Grace said and smirked. "When your parents are gone let's have party with girls and boys!" Grace said looking at Kim. "Grace, no boys just girls." Kim said and walked away. "Comeon, boys can be just friends too" grace said, it was kinda true though. "Fine, but just when they are gone." She said and headed to her room. "Let's go and sleep, we have school tomorrow." Grace said a actually happy. "Are you happy that we have school?" Kim asked grace. "No are you crazy, I just want to meet the boys" she said and fell down on he bed. After some minutes they fell asleep. The next day Kim woke up before grace. She stood up went to her wardrobe and changed into some jeans and a sweater. She went into her computer and checked the weather. It was going to be 20-25 degrees. So she went to her wardrobe again and changed into a short shorts and a top. "Not to boyish... I like it" someone said. Kim turned around and saw that grace was awake. "Thanks? Now go and change we have to come early today." Kim said and went downstairs and made pancakes. "Relax,it's not that you are going to die if we're late. " she said and smirked. "Just eat your pancakes" Kim said And gave grace her pancakes. They ate and went to school. "Is this our school?" Kim asked with shocked face. "It's huge!" Grace said also shocked. They went in and saw a couple of people there. "Umm, you know where the office is?" Grace asked Kim. "No..." Kim said with a sad voice. "Let's find it." Grace said and walked down the hall. "Hey chickas, new here ?" A low voice said behind us. "Yes" Kim said. "The office is right there." He said. Kim just walked in there while grace still stood there "grace you coming?" Kim Asked. "Just go. I'll catch up soon." She said and started a the boy. "Fine" she said and walked to the office. "Hi is this the office?" Kim said. "Yes, what's your name darling?" A middle aged lady asked. "I'm Kim Crawford" Kim said and looked at the lady. "Oh, you can call me miss. Kean." She said and smiled. "Here's your Schedule and i'll send someone to show you around. Right when she was about to go, a boy with brown a little long hair came in. "Oh Kim come back." Miss kean said. She turned around and saw the boy and she suddenly saw flashbacks of broody on her mind. "Kim? Kim?" She heard. She finally snapped out of it and listened. "Are you okey?" She asked. "Yeah, I was just thinking" Kim said and smiled. "This is jack brewer." She said.

Jacks POV

I saw a angel with brown eyes and blonde hair, she was really beautiful. "Jack this is Kim Crawford, please show her around." Miss kean said and smiled. Before I could answer she said "no thanks, don't need. I can show myself around" she said and walked out. I walked out and saw Jerry talk with a girl with brown hair and he laughed and smiled. Maybe he's in love? " hey, Jerry who's this?" I asked him "this is grace, she's new here. "By the way, where's the blonde one?" Jerry asked and smiled awkwardly. "Oh no!" Grace yelled and ran to the office.

There it was my second chapter. I know it's not long, that's because, first I made a really long chapter, but it got deleted. I was so mad.. Then I made a new one long, but not as long as the first one, but... It got deleted too... Then I made one again, but before I started I was so tired so I didn't write so much ... But hope you enjoyed please rewievs... I just got 2 on my first...


	3. Chapter 3

Grace ran to the office and got her schedule and went to her first class, which was science actually with Kim, Jerry and jack too. They had almost every class together. "Kim?" Grace yelled, but Kim wasn't there. She saw Jerry and ran to him. "Jerry did you see Kim?" She asked, he shook his head in confusion and asked who Kim were. "Who's Kim?" He asked, finally jack came along. "The girl in blonde" grace said and smiled when she saw Kim going out of the bathroom. "Kim!" Grace yelled. "Hey?" Kim said and smiled. "Hey, I want to introduce you to Jerry" grace said and pointed at Jerry. "Yo." He said and winked. "Yes hi, have to go." Kim said and went away. "Hey new girl I saw you around jack and Jerry" a girl said. "Yes and who are you?" Kim asked. "Me? I'm Julie." She said and smiled. "Why is it so scary or dangerous to be around them?" Kim asked. "Jerry isn't dangerous, but jack is" she said. "He's the bad boy in school and the player, he's trouble. He always hit on the new girls." She added. "You shouldn't worry about me I quit dating." Kim said and went to her class. "Wait I never got your name." Julie said and took up her hand. "I'm Kim Crawford" Kim said and took Julie's hand and shook it. "Hey Kim, do you still need to be showed around in school?" A low voice said behind her, she turned around and saw jack. "No thanks, I can take care if myself" Kim said and walked off with Julie. "Playing hard to get, huh?" He said and took Kim wrist. She quickly flipped him and smirked. "I'm a 2nd degree black belt in karate." She said and walked off. "Umm, you shouldn't have done that." Julie said and looked kinda worried. "Why not?" Kim asked. "Jack is a 3rd degree black belt.." Julie said. "Kim..." She heard behind her.

She turned around and saw grace walking up to her. "Where have you been?" Grace asked worried. "Umm...Grace, I have to stay away from jack." Kim said and turned around. "Why?" Grace asked confused. "He reminds me of broody..." Kim said and felt some tears in her eyes but didn't want to let them out. "It's okey to cry." Grace said. Kim shook her head. "Kim Crawford never cries." She said walking away. Tears ran down her cheek but quickly wiped it away that no one could see it. She walked to the girls bathroom and was there awhile. "You know, class is starting now?" She heard a voice said, it was a really familiar voice. She looked out and saw grace, she was smiling...like Always. "You know when you are friends with boys, you can just be friends you know?" Grace said. "I know but he was so alike broody." Kim said and looked at the mirror. "Just try give boys a chance" grace said and smiled, Kim nodded and went out of the bathroom smiling. "Yo, how's it going Kim?" Jerry asked. "I'm fine, thanks for your concern." Kim said and smiled. "Let's go to the class" grace said. They went, but then saw jack on their way. "Yo jack over here!" Jerry yelled. "Hey what's up?" Jack asked and looked confused. "This is Kim, and you know grace." Jerry said and smiled. "Let's go to class." Kim said and began to go. "Class is for losers lets skip." Jack said. "Ahh, so you're the bad boy some girls talked about!" Grace said looking at Jerry. "Yes kinda.." Jerry said and went to classroom too. After some seconds jack joined them too, but didn't go too close to the girls, he wanted to protect his image as a bad boy. When they came in everybody became so loud. "Hey jack" a girl said with a girly voice. "Sit here!" A girl with really much make up said and pushed the other girl out of the chair. Jack sat down and began kissing her. "So she's jacks girlfriends?" Kim asked. "Oh, Kelsey? Noo he is kissing every girl in school like its nothing." Jerry said, making Kim really mad but she didn't show it, at that time the teacher came in and introduced Kim and grace. Kim ripped a little piece of paper on her book and began to write

(G=grace k=Kim)

_K: how's it going with Jerry ?_

_G:what are you talking about.?_

_K: it's so obvious you like each other ask him out._

_G: no never_!

"Kim, grace care to share what you are talking about?" The teacher suddenly said and right beside them too. "Umm..." Grace tried finding something to say. "I'll let you skip this time, just because you two are new students." She said and walked away. *riiiing* the bell rang we all ran out to the cafeteria and me and k sat down on a table. "Excuse me, but why are you losers sitting on our table?" A girl asked them. "We are sitting here because we want too!" Kim said.

Kim's POV

The girl asked us to move but I just stood up right in front of her. "No one yelled me what to do!" I said and made a angry face. "How dare you talk to me like that?" She said. She was about to slap me, but I blocked it and took her hand and tightened the grip. "Don't mess with me" I said and pushed her out of me sight and sat down. "Yes that's my Kim" grace said and smiled. "Hey Kim, can I sit here?" a girl asked me, I looked up and saw Julie in front if me and smiled. "Of course" I said and smiled. "Wow chicka. You were crazy to have a face to face fight with Kelsey" Jerry suddenly said appearing right behind grace. He sat down beside grace and smiled. "You know karate?" He asked me. "Yeah, 2nd degree black belt" Kim said proud. "WHOOOO" Jerry shouted. "Now we have 2 black belts in school." He said and pointed at me. "You mean Kim and jack?" Grace asked and he nodded. "Can I ask you something?" I asked him. "Go ahead sister." He said. "Jerry you are so cool, but why are you hanging with jack?" I asked him. "He had a bad past and he's my best friend" he said and smiled. "Kim actually had a bad past too." Grace added. "GRACE!" I whispered/yelled. She made a 'I'm sorry look' so I forgave her. The bell rang again and we walked to our class. "Let's get going." I said and stood up and began to walk towards the class. We went in and saw some empty seats and sat down. "Oh, hello class, we have 2 new students today, but surprisely we have one more. Come in." The teacher said. I didn't pay attention, but then grace poked me and pointed at the new student. I looked up and I was super surprised. I saw my enemy from 1 grade to now. A bitch,whore and makeup crazy girl. The one who made my life hell and the one that made my day worse.

_Donna Tobin_.

**Oh no what are she doing there? What is she up to and why is she there? No one knows, not even me...**

**Just kidding I know but I won't tell you! Hope up enjoyed and please reviews. Thanks to my reviews for my other chapters. Love you all. B-bye guys xD**


End file.
